Love Is
by ChiaraHhue
Summary: A keen observer gets an insight into John and Elizabeth's relationship


Title: Love Is…

Author: chiarahhue

For: wanderingsmith because she cheers me up!

Pairing : John/Elizabeth implied

Characters: John, Elizabeth, Steven Caldwell, Rodney McKay

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of the characters. They belong to MGM. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Warning: Danger…pure fluff ahead!

Notes : Inspired by a post on wanderingsmith's LJ about what 4-8 year olds think love is

Atlantis Conference Room

"Well, I think we've done all the planning we can for the time being," Elizabeth said, letting out a tired sigh. "And thank you for your support in this, colonel."

Caldwell nodded from across the conference table, stretching back in his chair. "I'm just glad we were in the area and could respond when you detected those Wraith scout ships."

"They might just be on regular recon in this sector, but.." she slanted a glance at the man seated beside her.

"We can't take chances," John finished grimly.

Caldwell watched the two nod and hold each other's gaze for a second. And when John's eyes shifted to Rodney, fidgeting next to him, and then back to hers, Elizabeth turned to Caldwell with a small smile.

"We have some time before we do another sweep to make sure the scout ships are still moving out of range. Shall we take a small break?"

Before Caldwell could respond, Rodney pushed to his feet with a heartfelt "Thank God!" Muttering about all the work he had to do, he started to leave the conference room but stopped short when Chuck and one of the kitchen staff appeared at the entryway, trays in hand.

"The meeting was going on so long that I took the liberty of having coffee, sandwiches and cookies brought up, Dr. Weir."

"Thank you, Chuck." Rising, Elizabeth smiled gratefully at him. "It's just what we needed."

"And about time," Rodney groused, nearly elbowing the sergeant aside. "I can feel my blood sugar starting to fall."

"McKay! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" John gave the scientist a not so gentle swat to the back of his head as he passed him.

"Hey! Important brain in here!" He rubbed the back of his head. "And don't worry - I always leave the turkey sandwiches for you and the chocolate chip cookies for Elizabeth!" He gave John a petulant shove. "And keep my mother out of this!"

"*Gentlemen.*" Elizabeth cut in, her voice neutral but her eyes flashing a warning.

Automatically, both men straightened, their eyes shifting guiltily back and forth.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and, catching Caldwell watching, rolled her eyes at him. "Just be thankful you only have to deal with a cranky Asgard."

"Believe me, Elizabeth, every time I visit Atlantis, I am." He chuckled, his smile widening at the indignant expression on McKay's face and the smirk on Sheppard's.

"If I might point out…" Rodney blustered, raising a finger in Caldwell's direction.

"Steven, would you like coffee or tea?" Elizabeth interrupted smoothly, ignoring the sputtered yelp behind her as John elbowed the scientist quiet.

"I've developed a fondness for that Athosian tea you always have here," he said, rising and making his way over. As he selected a sandwich, he watched her gracefully prepare and pour his tea. "You do that well," he commented, accepting the cup from her with a nod.

"Teyla taught me the proper Athosian way," she smiled. "We share a pot from time to time."

"But you prefer coffee, I take it?" He barely registered her nod as his attention was on Sheppard who was pouring cream into one cup of coffee as he talked to McKay and then poured another one, leaving it black.

"Yes, I do," Elizabeth responded. Accepting the lightened coffee from John, she gave him a warm look of thanks without missing a beat in her conversation with Caldwell. "Which reminds me, I need to increase our coffee requisition."

"Kona," Rodney interjected, around a mouthful of sandwich. He snatched another sandwich as John shooed him away from the side table. "Lots of Kona coffee," he threw over his shoulder as he hurried off.

"Duly noted." Caldwell exchanged an amused smile with Elizabeth as he sat down. "I'll see what I can do."

As they went over a few more supply requests while they waited for Rodney to return, Caldwell continued to surreptitiously watch the two leaders of Atlantis as they ate and talked. Although they'd always adamantly denied they were involved, he was seriously beginning to have his doubts. Not that they'd done anything *overt* but …

He pursed his lips. The silent communication between them could easily be explained by the amount of time they spent together. And the cream in the coffee was nothing. Sheppard was a brilliant strategist…he noticed things and acted on them…that was all. *But so are you, a little voice in his head snickered. Did you know Elizabeth took cream? Or what about your ex-wife? All those years you were together…how did she like her coffee? And more importantly, did you ever fix it for her?*

His musings were cut short as Elizabeth tapped her headset.

"Of course, Rodney." She glanced at John who nodded imperceptibly. "We'll be right there."

Caldwell started to rise with them but stopped as Elizabeth motioned him to stay. "It's not about the scout ships – it's a project he and Dr. Zelenka are working on that needs our input. It will only take a few minutes."

"No problem." Caldwell nodded. As they left, he started to contemplate some cookies to go with his tea when out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of…

Was that Sheppard's hand on the small of her back as they left the room?

Then his eyes narrowed as he looked across the table at the single plate that had been between them. A plate with two halves of a sandwich…one side half eaten, the other only nibbled daintily…and a few chocolate chip cookies in between…

"Oh, they are *so* involved," he smirked.

Later

"Sheppard!"

John turned around at the hail, smiling politely at the commander of the Daedalus striding toward him, "Colonel? Something I can do for you before takeoff?"

He had the odd idea that the man was smirking, though his face was as impassive as ever, "Yes, as a matter of fact."

John's frowned cautiously at the silence that stretched out, "Yes, Sir?"

Caldwell waved a hand dismissively, "Off the record, Sheppard." Suddenly the smirk John had sensed escaped, far too many white teeth flashing for his comfort, "Tell Elizabeth I expect an invitation whenever you get around to making it official." With a mock-serious nod, still smirking, he walked briskly away, leaving John standing in the corridor scratching his head at the incomprehensible comment.

The End


End file.
